Jason Grimshaw
Jason Grimshaw, played by Ryan Thomas and is very much the opposite of half brother Todd. He is very self-centred and lacks forethought. He is also quite bigoted, being strongly homophobic and seeing infidelity on the part of men as just a bit of fun. Jason is the son of Eileen Grimshaw and a man called Tony, but for many years didn't know his dad. Upon his arrival on the street with his family he was as aspiring runner something which Eileen didn't completely approve of. He worked for a brief period in Sally Webster's electrical shop in 2001 until the failing business went up on fire. He was the one to discover a traumatised Toyah Battersby lying in the ginnel following her rape in April 2001 when he was out jogging early one morning. Relationships Although Jason has had many girlfriends, all of them have been quite short-lived since he is commitment-phobic and insatiable with his sexual desires. He has had romantic/sexual relationships with such street residents as Candice Stowe and Sarah-Louise Platt. He seemed to have finally settled down somewhat with Violet Wilson, even going as far as uncharacteristically promising to look after her when he falsely believed her to be pregnant, however, they broke up after he was unable to cope with her confession that she had shared one drunken kiss with Charlie Stubbs. While they were apart he began seeing Sarah, and continued the affair even after he and Violet reunited. Eventually Violet found out and left Jason for good. He continued seeing Sarah, much to the dismay of their mothers. Their relationship remained rocky as Sarah still felt insecure over his relationship with Violet and the fact he proposed to her while still with Sarah. This led to a furious showdown in which Sarah publicly dumped Jason in the Rovers by throwing his pint over his head. After only days of bickering, Jason decided to win Sarah back, and after she refused to speak to him, Jason drastically broke into her house and asked her to marry him. She accepted, although they had a cool reception from both their mothers. They announced their engagement in the Rovers Return Inn in front of Violet, which Sarah had wanted to do to make a point. The wedding though was a disaster. Jason decided it wasn't for him, and escaped through the Registry Office toilet window, leaving Sarah heartbroken. After months of ignoring him because of his actions, she slowly started to come round and began seeing him again. But on Christmas Day 2006, Jason had a major surprise delivered to the front door in the shape of a baby - his little girl by a young woman called Emma. Charlie's murder, 'Holly' In January 2007, Jason lost close friend and work mate Charlie Stubbs. Jason was very upset by Charlie's demise, who had been murdered by Tracy Barlow. Along with Maria Sutherland, Jason saw through Tracy's self-defence story and gave evidence against her when she stood trial for his murder. On Christmas Day 2006, a baby was left on the doorstep of the Grimshaw's, the baby was apparently the product of a one-night stand between Jason and her mother, Emma. Jason took a long time to get used to being a father, he was helped however, by both his mother and girlfriend. In April 2007, after seeing reports of the murder trial of Tracy Barlow, Emma, realised that it was Charlie who fathered her daughter rather than Jason. It seems that Charlie gave a false name when he had a one night stand with Emma. When Emma dropped Holly at Jason's on Christmas Day, she did not see Jason, only his mum Eileen and therefore genuinely believed that she had left her daughter in the right place. After a custody battle with Emma, Eileen agreed to return Holly to her mother. "Befriending" David Platt Jason's future mother-in-law, Gail Platt bribed Jason onto keeping an eye on her evil son David Platt, but it wan't easy for Jason. David dragged Jason onto the roof on 20th August, and confessed that he wanted to murder his whole family, leaving Jason stunned. When David was thrown out of his home, he vowed that Jason would not marry Sarah, and since then Jason has had to watch his back continuously. In his most violent plan to date, nasty David unbolted all the bolts on some scaffolding, and Jason went plummeting to the ground below, ending up in hospital. It was then that he had to confess to Gail what happened on the factory roof. Jason married Sarah on Halloween, 2007. David invited Jason's brother Todd to the wedding in the hope of causing havoc. However, his plan backfired and things didn't look too good for the big day. David - in a further attempt to sabotage the wedding - faked a suicide whilst the wedding ceremony was in progress, but Sarah insisted that they carry on regardless. Marriage, Sarah's departure David's fake suicide attempt put Jason and Sarah's marriage on the rocks. Gail let David stay back at his original home and the couple's honeymoon was cut short as whilst Sarah knew that it was just a stunt to ruin the wedding Jason didn't believe it. Also on 5th November, after Jason was going to take Sarah's wedding dress to the cleaners he accidentally left it in Roy's cafe which got picked up by David. He put it in a puddle before placing it in a bin bag with the other bits and pieces the Morton kids got from their neighbours. The Mortons' Guy Fawkes got first prize and whilst being burnt Sarah recognised her wedding dress before Jason admitted that he accidentally lost it somewhere. Sarah knew straight away that this was all David's doing. Jason, Sarah and Bethany were set to leave for Milan on 30th December, after Sarah bagged herself the job for her uncle Stephen, but Jason backed out leaving Sarah and Bethany to go alone, when Sarah admitted to him that she had planted the drugs in David's drawer. On New Year's Eve 2007, Jason and Becky Granger had a lingering kiss as the midnight chimes rang, and on 1st February they slept together. Jason regretted it the next morning and went so see Sarah in Milan, to tell her he had slept with Becky. Instead of forgiving him, she gave him a black eye. When he returned to the street, Becky hit him as well. Several months later, after some flirting, Jason slept with Becky again and they became a couple. However, they argued when Jason wanted to have a night in on his own. Category:Coronation Street characters Category: Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Current characters Category:Grimshaw family Category:Builders Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2007 marriages Category:1983 births